Inktears and Blottedsouls
by Rainpetal
Summary: This is a love story about two cats Tearsoul...their journey to love and how they will stay forever
1. Juniperblot and InkpawBFF's

**Inktears and Blottedsouls **

Love... That is one word he could say to her

Inkblot was the prettiest she-cat that Tearsoul had ever seen...the sheen of her black fur was dazzling and her yellow eyes were more alluring than the moon itself. There was only one small problem...she was so stubborn and in love with toms that did not love her back. This pained him...made him shiver through his light blue fur . Tigermoon was madly in love with his mate Wondermoon...and Strongheart loved Saberpaw. This broke his heart...

Inkblot's P.O.V

I once looked upon these toms with love...now I gaze with disgust in my eyes. These two toms broke my heart and now...how could i bear to look at them as even friends ever again.

"Hello..." Tigermoon said to me

I looked away and walked away from him when i looked back he was not staring after me...he was snuggling with Wondermoon and one of his kits Lovepaw. My apprentice Juniperpaw knew I felt slightly jealous of her mother and father together...she said

"Your time will come Inkblot...be happy for them"

I was taken aback by her wisdom and nuzzled her...even though i despised her mother I would always look at her daughter as a friend and as someone I could trust with all my heart. I warmly told her...

"Forget about it...Lets hunt." then in a gesture of friendship i wrapped my tail around her purple tail and smiled

Juniperpaw's P.O.V

I looked at my mentor and smiled at her...despite the feud between my father and her she was my best friend and she supported me more than one time espically with my developing feelings for Shadepaw. She also defends me when i get in trouble ...which does not happen often and she helps me with Mistlepaw, Jasminepaw and Sandpaw's jealousy... I ask my mentor

"Do you think I am pretty?" to which she says

"Of course you are!...Why do you ask?"

"Sandpaw says I am ugly everyone in Thunderclan" I wail and she said

"She is a piece of FOXDUNG"

I smile and squeeze into a ball she lays beside me and we look at the blazing Sun-high sun.


	2. Flirty Jasminepaw

Tearsoul's P.O.V

I knew from the moment I saw her that I was in love...Her Onyx fur and moon eyes were captivating but she was too stubborn so I thought I would have to wait for her to mature.One day I walked into the apprentice den to fetch my apprentice Jasminepaw when she was staring flirtatiously at me

"Hello...Tearsoul"she said waving her tail in my face

"Uh...hey...Do you want to battle train...?"I asked her but she just wrapped her tail around my neck gently and said

"Wouldn't have it any other way..."she said, winked at me and padded out of the den with her white tail and candy cane striped body held high and purple eyes gleaming hungrily at him from time to time. We were at the training hollow and I was in a fierce body stance while she just stood and stared at me looking very attractive but I did not like her like that

"Now lets see your battle stance" I ordered and showed her mine...and she showed me hers alright...in the most flirtatious way she could, she dove under my stilled stance waving her soft plumy tail in front of my face and doing a graceful stance showing off her attractive slender, fluffy body.

"This right?"she asked

"No..." I said "All wrong..."

Then she wove her body around mine and said

"Is **this** right"she asked flirting with me once again and it was certainly tempting to tell her off and or stop fighting temptation and flirt back and romance her...I decided to tell her off...

"STOP flirting with me" I said and she just said

"Love does not stop"

I wanted to pull my fur out.

**_Review please_**


	3. Short PSCT cheershow

Jasminepaw's P.O.V

Why do they not love me I ask myself every day. I am the prettiest cat in Thunderclan...prettier than my mother, than the girls in my clique Sandpaw and Mistlepaw and I am prettier than that wretched Juniperpaw but why. I simply can not believe it at all!

"Hey Shadepaw" I called getting into flirt mode

"Yes..."he sounded annoyed at me so i call my clique girls the P.S.C.T(Pretty she-cats of Today) and we cheer Your the tom!

"Your the tom...Your the tom we all L.U.V(x)Your Shadepaw...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we cheer then pin him down and kiss him which to no avail does not work on him however we have every other LAME-O tom drooling at our feet...DISGUSTING!

**I WILL SEDUCE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Please review sorry for no Cliffies yet)


End file.
